


Alternative

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Creampies, Fingering, M/M, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is just...to big and Rung is too Small</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative

Fortress kissed down from just below Rung’s optics all the way down to his collar. He smiles, feeling Rung’s small and gentle servos grazing over his chest and slowly rising to his cheeks. A thumb brushed across and then a soft kiss was placed at the corner of his mouth.

            Raising his hand back up, Max very carefully pinched the side of Rung’s glasses but hesitated.

            "I want to see your optics." Though he could make out the faint impression of them from behind the glass, he wanted more. "If that is alright?" His red optics brightened slightly as Rung nodded and allowed him to remove the appendage.

            Rung blinked a few times after they had been removed and set aside. He smiled up at Max who cupped his face and gave him a loving kiss. The first few were loving pecks before Rung gave a playful little nip to Fortress’ bottom lip. A second one came and Fortress coiled his arms around the small doctor, pulling him flush against his own chest.

            Something he had never told Rung was how much he loved having him this close. He could feel a faint pulse from Rung spark through his own armor and what he loved the most was feeling the heat radiating from the large round opening on Rung’s front. It provided a strange comfort for him, and he cherished every second of it.

            "You're beautiful...you know that?" Fortresses voice was soft as he pressed thick servos into Rung’s smooth sides. Fondling some seams, he had no hope of fitting into them and toying with Rung’s underlying wires but he could at least massage around. It had taken him a lot of time to understand that Rung would not in fact snap in half if he put a little pressure on him. Though tonight was a big night for them as they had agreed to try to interface. Though both of them had been very aware of their massive size difference, Max was a little worried.

            "You flatter me." Sitting up a bit from where he had been sitting on Max, Rung planted a soft peck on Max’s nose before kissing down his cheek and to his finials. Brushing his lip plates over the metal, he felt Max wiggle his finals briefly before they fell still with another kiss. Shifting in Max’s lap, Rung got onto his knees and gave a testing bite to the side of a finial and felt Max’s vents pop open. A loud waft of air escaped the warden and he groaned. Large hands dig into Rung’s frame a little more, gliding up and down before one large hand came to rest on Rung’s round aft joint.

            Nuzzling into the side of Rung’s face, Max let out a content sigh, enjoying the affection. He let his finials flap a few times before rung moved down to his neck. Neck cables twice the size of any average bot, Rung focused on the main energon line. Suckling on the line, he gave a light tug until Max’s head followed him slightly forwards.

            Meanwhile, the warden’s servos were at work pressing into Rung’s panel seam. Unable to fit, he ran the tip of his servo over it instead and tried to tickle the plating. He could feel Rung react the closer he got to his hip joint, which had a large enough space he would be able to fit his servos into.

            Digging in, Max pulled on some wires, feeling Rung arch into him and groan into his neck. Another hard grope and Rung’s actions on Max’s neck faltered as he shivered. It felt good to be touched, it felt good to be loved and handled so gently by someone who could tear him in half so easily. It was good to have that trust.

            "Max." A breathy whine as Rung felt Max spread his servos and hook better into his joints. Rung’s inner workings had heated and warmed his servos to the point he could feel them tingling. Though the feeling of a small droplets from Rung’s panel captured his attention and he smiles.

            Pulling his servos from Rung’s hip, careful not to tug anything out of place, Max pressed two servos to the warm panel. As he had though, the seams had started to lead built up lubricant. Though Rung wasn't the only one who was ready and waiting, his own spike was pressing painfully against his modesty plate begging to come out but he kept it at bay.

            Dropping his head low, Max got one of Rung’s antennas into his mouth and gave it a light bite. He watched the other antennas flick upward in reaction and Rung gasp suddenly. The flow of lubricant increased and a few extra droplets landed down on Max’s lap.

            "Open for me...please." Kissing Rung’s cheek roughly, the little doctor let his mouth hang open slightly. Cheeks flushing, Rung buried his face into Max’s shoulder and let his panel slide open.

            Placing his hand between Rung’s thighs, Max cupped the little valve as it became available. As he had thought, it was as soft as silk and warm. The two moist lips kissing the palm of his hand and leaving a few more little droplets of pre fluid before Rung ground down into him.

            "Hah~" Rung jerked as he felt Max’s large thumb graze over his outer node. "Slow."

            "I will." With his free hand, Max put a servo under Rung’s chin and made him look up at him before kissing him. Simply, he slid a big servo through the valve lips, coating as much of it as he could with Rung’s fluids. Repeating this for a few minutes, he could feel Rung’s frame growing hotter and hotter along with his own.

            "If anything hurts, stop me...please..." Showering the little doctor in kisses, Max slid his middle servo down and started to swirl it around Rung’s valve opening. Feeling the tight ring clench then relax, he very lightly poked inward.

            Though a single servo of his could pass for a small spike, he felt a bit of resistance that quickly vanished when rung took a deep breath and relaxed.

            "O-oh Max..." Vents sputtering as Max dug into Rung’s folds a little more, Rung shuttered his optics and groaned. There was no pain, only the delightful waves of pleasure each small thrust of Max’s hand provided. The added jolt he got when Max rubbed hard into the side lining earned a loud huff and Rung’s thighs trembling.

            "Feel okay?"

            "It's perfect." Plating flexing, Rung let out a happy sigh, occasionally a loud grunt would push past his lips when Max pushed a little deeper but for the most part Rung was doing just fine.

            A small hiss and pop and Max’s spike slowly arose from its housing, having throbbed painfully long enough in its captivity, he needed it out in the open. As it fully extended, it nosed Rung’s stomach and left a large smear of lubricant across him.

            Rung, now having a better place for his hand other than holding onto Max’s front, tenderly touched along the sides of Max’s spike. One hand could barely fit all the way around and the further down the spike only grew in width. He gave it a few pets and played with the node hidden under the head before he felt Max teasing a second servo against his valve ring.

            The soft strokes stopped on Max’s spike and Rung beard his denta as a sting came. It took a bit of teasing and Max whispering encouraging words of love into his audio for him to relax and allow it to pop in. Already max could feel Rung’s valve lining straining and struggling to take the extra digit, though he hoped with a little more preparation it would feel better.

            "Does it hurt?" Pressing his forehead to Rung’s, Max looked down at him with guilty optics.

            "Only a little bit...it's alright don't stop." Rung’s panting had increased and the glow emitting from his chest darkened. "It's...nng...it’s okay." Valve rippling and expanding, Max slipped the two servos in a bit deeper. Dragging his servos out slowly, he made sure to keep up the attention on Rung’s outer node, using it to keep the edge off the sting.

            "Your valve is so warm." Keeping his free hand on the small of Rung’s back, he kept the little doctor from falling backwards as his hand started to increase in speed. The loud and lewd _sqwlitch_ that emitted from Rung’s valve seemed to have his own face burning brighter.

            "Ah~" Rung watched Max's servos vanish in and out of his frame. As they slipped out, they were drenched in his own fluids that were also now soaking his and Max's thighs. "M-Max!" Taken off guard, the sudden overload had Rung’s frame tensing to the point he was limited to minute movements.

            "That's it...good...good." Spike throbbing as he felt Rung’s valve hungrily bite down on his servos, he scissored them apart, fighting against the clenching and driving Rung into a harder more intense overload. Rung’s thighs came together, if he had been Max’s size maybe he would have been a threat at crushing his hand but instead provided a light squeeze.

            "Gah!" Having been worked over through his overload, Rung struggled to sit up straight and required Max’s big hand to help him lean forwards once more.

            Pushing his servos to the very last knuckle, Max kept his hand in place for a moment, enjoying the aftershock ripples Rung’s valve gave and the light static charge he could feel on the tips of his servos being shot from Rung’s ceiling node. Both of his servos fit snuggly now, the resistance gone and leaving Rung pain free.

            Placing his hot cheek against Max’s chest, Rung took in a shaky breath and smiles. One hand was set on top of Max’s spike, thumb lazily running over the still oozing head.

            "I think I'm ready..."

            "Are you sure? I can keep going like this...try three servos..." Slipping his hand free from between the drenched thighs, Max shifted.

            "Yes." With Max’s help, Rung got himself up and slowly lowered himself until his valve was directly over Max’s spike. Lubricant gushed out and rained down over the cord and a loud groan could be heard from inside Max’s throat. "We will just take it slow. Very slow." Lacing their servos together, Rung started to lower himself. He felt Max squeezes his hand suddenly.

            Valve pressing to the spike’s head, Rung very slowly began to sink and already there was a great amount of resistance. Taking in about half of Max’s spike head, Rung already seemed to be struggling before finally it popped in and a loud cry of pain pleasure escaped him.

            "AH!" Rung stopped, his whole frame shaking before starting to sink a bit. "Nng!" He beard his denta again, tossing his head back as his valve started to stretch past its limits.

            As great as it felt for him, Max could feel his spike pulling on Rung’s inner lining in a way he new couldn't have been comfortable for his little doctor. Giving Rung the benefit of the doubt, he allowed him to drop a little more until a cry that sounded full of pain rather than pleasure did Max stop him.

            Pulling his hands free from Rung’s, he grabbed the little doctor from under his arms and very slowly slid him upwards.

            "I'm sorry..." Rung hissed as the head popped free and he was set back down in Max’s lap. "I really thought I could...I thought if..." Shoulders sinking, Rung looked down. "I should have known something like this would have happened. Forgive me Max I...feel terrible now."

            Shaking his head, Max took one of Rung’s small hands and set it on his own cheek. He smiled and then pulled Rung close and hugged him.

            "It was nice to try though." Kissing the top of Rung’s head, he rocked with him a while before his finals flapped. "I have a better idea." Getting Rung back into his sitting position, he positioned his spike between his legs. "Sit." Taking Rung’s hands back into his own, he waited for Rung to sit on his shaft. "Now, rub your valve along my spike."

            Perking up and realizing what Max wanted, Rung nodded and complied. Though it wasn't the same as penetrating him, he still provided the warden with pleasure. Plus the added bonus of seeing his little doctor rock his frame.

            Coating Max’s spike with his fluids, Rung rocked all the way back to the spikes head and then forwards to the base.

            It took some work but soon he was gliding back and forth at a rather quick pace and Max was starting to pant and shutter his optics. When Rung pressed down a little harder, he could feel Max tighten the tables in his spike and force it to twitch upward into him, drawing out even more pleasure.

            "Rung~" Closing his optics, he just sat there and enjoyed the sound of Rung’s grunts and soft breathing. Though after a few minutes Rung’s frame started to grow tired and his pace slowed. "Hold onto me." Wrapping an arm under Rung’s back, he lifted the doctor and stood up. Turning, he set Rung down on his back on the berth.

            Resting his spike on Rung’s groin and sliding it up to his stomach, he took his thin legs and pressed them together, squishing his spike between Rung’s thighs. The better part about this was Rung’s outer node was now being directly rubbed and stimulated.

            Keeping Rung’s legs over one of his shoulders, Max started to thrust in and out of the thighs, feeling Rung clench them to help out adding the feeling of clenching. His frame bounced with each hard thrust, though Max was extra careful not to put his max amount of strength into each push as he would have dented Rung’s aft plating.

            "Ah...huff~!" A long wet trail of lubricant left its place from Rung’s stomach down to his open panel which was roughly bumped with each new thrust. "Oh Max it feels good." The underside of the warden’s spike ground against his little outer node well, and he could feel an overload building.

            "R-Rung I'm going to....I'm..." Releasing Rung’s legs, Max pulled them apart far more roughly than he had wanted and pressed his spike hard up against Rung’s valve.

            Transfluid spurt from the pulsing spike and though not a perfect shot for the most part spurt up into Rung’s valve. The extra splattered his inner thigh and the top of Max’s spike, though as he rubbed it out and tried to get as much as he could into Rung his free hand was vigorously rubbing the doctor outer node.

            "Gah!~" The combined warmth of the transfluid and the rough node play threw Rung over a second time, making him twist on the berth and yank at the berth covers. "MAX!" Sobbing out as the pleasurable throws of overload overtook him, Rung thrashed below. Thin legs curling and kicking out a few times, Rung finally flopped back and let out a loud hot vent.

            Legs settling, Rung lay their panting, aware Max was watching his own transfluid seep from his valve before he propped himself up on his elbows and waved for the warden to join him on the berth.

            Instead Max pulled Rung up bridal style and nuzzled him with adoration.

            "Are you okay?" He asked, kissing Rung’s coolant soaked cheeks. "Does your valve hurt?"

            "I'm okay...just a bit sore. Nothing that won't go away with some rest." Kissing under Max’s chin, Rung purred and rested his head on the big mech’s shoulder and closed his optics.

            Carrying Rung over to a large chair, Max sat down, keeping Rung close to his chest as if he was protecting him from something.

            "Good. Let's rest then." Leaning back in the chair, Max took a deep breath and watched over Rung as he slowly slipped into recharge. Now and then he would run his thumb over Rung’s cheek, smiling at how peaceful he looked. "I love you for your big spark...not your small valve." Kissing his forehead, Max dimmed his optics offline and fell into recharge.


End file.
